parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) Part 1.
Here is part one of Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Tootle as Percy *Silver Fish as Diesel *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Michael Banks as Stephen Hatt *The Kids as Children's Marching Band *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Martin *Budgie as Harold *Montana as Gordon (mentioned) *Harry Hogwarts as James (mentioned) *Timothy as Harvey (mentioned) *Tillie as Emily (mentioned) *Farmer Pickles as Farmer McColl (mentioned) *Troublesome Trucks *Coaches *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains Transcript *Emelius Browne: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, attention, please. I am Emelius Browne. On the island of Fantasyland, I hope you are ready for this show. I hope you have got popcorn, sweets, drinks, and crisps. The show is about to begin. (Casey Jr whistles) *(a whistle blows, while some music and some pistons pump, and four drive wheels pound the tracks, and a mouth smiles as the audience bows down) *Gumball: Do you hear that? *Audience: Yes! *Gumball: Well, guess who that is? *Audience: Yeah! It's-- *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: It's Casey Jr! (everyone dances together) *Gumball: It's Casey Jr the Circus Engine. *Gumball, Darwin, and Chowder: Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! *Gumball: Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg, Chuff, chuff, chuff. He rides along the way. And when you hear that whistle, *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison: It can only be one train. Our favourite little engine, Casey is his name! *Gumball: Do you want to see Casey? *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along *Gumball: We're all going to see Casey! *Audience: Woo-hoo! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. He's a really useful engine, With his heart that's big and strong. He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard, Helping everyone. Casey, he has lots of friends, And you can be one too. Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along. Casey, we love you. *Darwin: Alright, everyone, it's time for you to clap your friends. Will you clap with us? *Audience: Yeesss! *Darwin: Great! Here we go! (claps his hands and the others do the same) *Everyone: Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! *Darwin: Great job, everyone! Now, let's clap some more. *Everyone: Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Woo-hoo! *Darwin: Hooray! You did it! Here's Casey! It's Casey! (everyone cheers and claps as Casey arrives with his coaches and cars) *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along, Casey, Casey, Casey! All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. *Casey Jr: Yeah! One more time! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along, *Rut: Do you all love Casey? *Audience: Yes! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. Casey, we love you. Casey, we love you! (Casey whistles and winks) *Casey Jr: Good morning. Good morning, everyone! *Thomas Bandicoot: Good morning, Casey Jr. *Casey Jr: Hello, everyone! I'm so glad they are so many visitors for the lantern festival today. *Thomas Bandicoot: Yes, but with this storm, we've got a lot of work to do. (the wind blows) Whoa! What a wind! *Casey Jr: It is so windy today! Do you like it when it's windy? *Thomas Bandicoot: Yes, Casey. *Casey Jr: So do I. But we have to be careful. I heard glass breaking and things falling all night from the gusty wind. *Thomas Bandicoot: Come on, Casey. We can't just sit around chatting. After that storm, there are trees to be cleared from the lines, all over the Island. Emelius Browne says... (in Emelius Browne's voice) The engines must be finished in time for the Festival tonight. (looks at the audience) Oh! Hello everyone. (gets blown away) Whoa! *Casey Jr: Oh dear. *Thomas Bandicoot: (chuckles) Hello. (the wind blows him) Whoa! Oh dear. Oh dear. (hides in Casey's cabin) *Casey Jr: Cinders and ashes! You'd better keep hold of your hat. Let's go, Casey. *Drivers: Whoa! (arrive with the wind blowing so hard as Casey couples up to his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and puffs away to start work) *Narrator: Last night, there was a big storm. *Rocko: The wind has blown big trees all over the tracks. *Sheila: How will we ever get over the island if this wind starts blowing all over the place? *Narrator: And the decorations of the station were ruined too. *Sheila: Did you know that the fences of Farmer Pickles's farm were blown away. His sheep are loose. *Rocko: At least, we still have the lighthouse to help guide the visitors boats. Even a storm. *Rocko and Sheila: Whoa! *Sheila: There's a mess and a lot to do. Look, there's Emelius Browne. (Emelius Browne arrives) Right on time. *Emelius Browne: Good morning, everyone. *All: Good morning, Emelius Browne. *Emelius Browne: Good morning, children! *Chorus: Good morning! *Emelius Browne: I'm so pleased to see you here, And welcome, every one of you, To the station I am here. Yes, everything is ready, From the branchline to the main, It's another busy day, Another busy day on the engines. *Tillie: Good morning, Emelius Browne! (sets off to work by picking Farnsworth first to take him to get a passenger train) *Emelius Browne: Good morning, I hope you're having fun. I really must get on now, I've got a railroad to run. Platforms to be swept, The sheds all clean, And the doors are to be swept again. (Tillie picks up Pete to take him to get a freight train) *Toyland Express, Montana, Ivor, Wilson, Huey, Blue, Jacob Pneumatic, Emma, Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: It's another busy day, Another busy day on the engines. *Jebidiah, Mickey, Emma, Ivor, Huey, Blue, Jacob, Toyland Express, Wilson, Montana, Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy day! (after Pete leaves with his freight train, Farnsworth follows with his passenger train, before Jebidiah takes the milk train) *Emma, Ivor, Huey, Blue, Jacob, Toyland Express, Wilson, Montana, Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, It's another busy day on the engines. (Tootle's wheels spin as he pulls the mail out of the yard) *Emelius Browne: Very good, everyone. Good morning! *Chorus: Good morning! *Emelius Browne: The sun is getting high, *Chorus: And soon, the steam will all help us, As we're rising to the sky. Yes, everything is going from, The branchline to the main. It's another busy day. It's another busy day on the engines. (Wilson departs with the breakdown crane) *Chorus: Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! It's another busy day on the engines. (Toyland Express steams along the track out of the station to Toyland station with Ivor leaving with a freight train after Jacob and Emma set off with Blue and Huey following and racing each other) Everyone, together, let's make our whistle sounds. Say 'Peep! Peep!' 'Peep! Peep!' Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! It's another busy day on the engines. (Tillie blows his whistle and sets off light engine to get the birthday train after Georgia got uncoupled and was left of a siding) Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, It's a very special day on the trains. Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! It's a very special day on the train. Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! It's a very special day, a very special day on the trains. A very special day on the trains. *Emelius Browne: Well done, children. *Rocko: (gets into Tootle's cabin) Sir, is it true that the branchlines are blocked? *Emelius Browne: Oh, yes. This wind storm has caused confusion and delay. But you need some favorite things. Tillie, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts are trapped on the other side of the Island. And Timothy will clear up the problems, but they won't need be here today until the bridge is fixed. *Tootle: Oh boy. And that weather isn't finished, and oh my goodness, tonight is the Festival. *Emelius Browne: Tootle, that is where we'll work hard, and look on the bright side. You'll be able to do some worthy work to be a really useful engine. Today's the day to prove that we can together face any challenge. *Rocko: You can rely on us to do that, Sir. *Emelius Browne: Now, on your way, Tootle. There's a lot to be done. *Tootle: I'm on it, Sir. (couples up to three wagons and Katy Caboose and speeds away) *Narrator: With that, they began their day full of challenges and surprises and adventure. *Emelius Browne: Today is a great day, children. Are you all excited to be here today? *All: Yeah! *Narrator: Now there's a special day that we're all looking forward to be going to. Really useful engines like Casey Jr and Tootle. *Emelius Browne: All my engines work hard to be prepared for the Festival day like this. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TTTE spoofs